White Christmas
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: Being alone sucks. Especially during the festive season when everyone is having fun. [TsurugiXReader]
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas! :D I know I'm a bit early but I just wanted to publish a Christmas fic now 'cuz I know during Christmas I won't be able to publish/update any stories. **

**I don't know how to put this… it's a character x reader story so yeah… Why did I choose Kyousuke? I don't know. If you don't like it then… don't read it! Simple as that.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or GO or CS. **

**Note: Text in italic is you're thoughts. [F/n] is first name and [L/n] is last name.**

**White Christmas**

You sat on the roof of the Raimon Junior High School sighing. It was going to be Christmas soon and during Christmas, the school holds an annual Christmas Dance. You want to go, but you can't. You can only go to the dance in pairs and no one has asked you.

You sigh. "I guess no one will ask me to go this year either."

You get ready to leave. Just then, it starts snowing. You pause for a while enjoying the light snow resting on the railing in front of you. Looking at the snow eases your disappointment a little. _Time to go home. It's getting late._

_2 days to the dance… _ You see everyone around you talking excitedly.

"Ne, [F/n]. Are you going to the dance?" Aoi asks you, turning around in her seat.

"Eh? No…" You say. "What about you Aoi? Going with Tenma?"

"Yup! I'm going with Tenma and Shinsuke somehow got a friend from elsewhere to go with him." She replied cheerfully.

A little too cheerfully for you. Just thinking about the dance makes you feel sad, knowing that you'll probably be at home watching TV or something.

Aoi was about to turn back in front when something occurred to her. "Oh yeah. [F/n]?"

"Yes?" You answer.

"I hear Tsurugi isn't going with anyone." She said winking. "He might ask you."

"Hmm?" You mumble. You wasn't really paying attention to Aoi as your attention had drifted off elsewhere. But when you did realize what she said….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEH?" Your face turns a slight shade of red. Thankfully everyone was too preoccupied to notice your outburst.

Aoi giggled. "I think he likes you, [F/n]."

"No way! Not possible!" You protested. You shook your head.

"You should think of that possibility." Aoi said and with a wink, she turned around to talk to Tenma and Shinsuke.

You shook your head again and rested it on the table. Your mind started to wander off. _Maybe, just maybe… No… _"Ow!"

Someone had just hit you on the head. "A penny for your thoughts Miss [L/n]? Mind sharing with the rest of the class what you've been dreaming of?" You look up to see your teacher, and not to mention the rest of the class, staring at you.

"Gomen sensei… its nothing." You mumble.

"Good. Now I expect you to pay attention to what I'll be teaching today because…"

The droning sound of the teacher's voice got more distant as your mind began to wander again. You couldn't wait till school ended.

When you finally left school it was pretty late. The teacher had caught you day dreaming a second time and made you stay back after club activities to clean the hall.

"Ugh." You groan. The teacher had made you stay longer than expected so when you left the sun was already setting. You sped up a little hoping that your mother wouldn't scold you for daydreaming in class again.

Before you reached home, you stopped by the hospital to visit your sister who was caught in an accident not long ago. "Get well soon." You tell her. "I'll visit you again tomorrow!"

After you left, you bumped into Tsurugi, who was just leaving after visiting his brother, Yuuichi.

"Oh hi, [L/n]." He says to you.

"Hi…" You mumble.

"Is something the matter?" Tsurugi asks. "You look down."

"I'm fine." You say, trying to brush him off.

"Are you ignoring me?" Tsurugi asks again.

"No I'm not." Alright, you know that is a plain lie. You just don't feel like talking to him. You start walking down the street, with him still trailing you from behind. Absent-mindedly you walked out into the road.

"Look out!" You heard Tsurugi shout. It wasn't long till you noticed that you were standing in the middle of the road and there was a lorry only just a few meters away from you. You couldn't move. Your feet were rooted to the ground as you stared at the incoming vehicle.

_It doesn't end here does it?_

**Aha~ I've decided to make it a 2-shot. Because… I just wanted the suspense there. XD**

**Until next time~ Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part of the story~ Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and followed the story. I just realized I forgot to add the line breaks in the previous chapter. Ah anyway…**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE GO, the characters, the hospital or you. If I did I would have been a god.**

* * *

**White Christmas (Conclusion)**

"Look out!" You heard Tsurugi shout. It wasn't long till you noticed that you were standing in the middle of the road and there was a lorry only just a few meters away from you. You couldn't move. Your feet were rooted to the ground as you stared at the incoming vehicle.

_It doesn't end here does it?_

_Am I… dead? _

You heard voices. Which proves you're probably not dead.

"[F/n] hasn't woken up yet?"

Aoi?

"Yeah. But the doctor said she should be alright soon. She doesn't have any major injuries."

Tsurugi?

"Thank goodness!"

"Ugh…" You slowly open your eyes. "Where… am I?" You mumble as your eye focus shifted from one corner of the room to the other.

"Ah! [F/n]!" Aoi cried. "You're finally awake! Thank goodness you're okay!"

You blinked, trying to clear your blur vision. "Aoi? What… How did I get here? Wait... Where is here?"

Aoi giggled. "You're in the hospital. As for how you got here… you should ask Tsurugi-kun."

"Eh?" You mumble, still only half-conscious.

"I better get going." Aoi said, getting up. She winked. "You better feel better by tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? What happens tomorrow?" You ask. But Aoi was already out the door and giggling as she dashed off. "Ne, Tsurugi. How long have I been out?"

"About a day…" He answered.

"A day? Oh? Oh…" It suddenly dawned on you what is going to happen tomorrow. The Christmas dance is tomorrow… during Christmas Eve… Well, I won't be able to go anyway in my current state.

You glanced over at Tsurugi who just standing near the door, lost in his own world.

"Hey [F/n], can I ask you something?" He said suddenly.

"Eh? Of course…" You were a little shocked because he called you by your first name.

"If you're discharged by tomorrow and you feel well enough for it… would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"…" _Wait. What did he just ask me?_

"…" _Did he just ask me to the dance?_

"…" _I must be dreaming._

You just stared at him in silence trying to process what you just heard. When you finally manage to find your tongue, you had to try hard not to scream and fangirl over him. "O-Of c-course." You mumble shakily. You could feel your face heating up. Thankfully Aoi wasn't here to see this. She would surely have laughed. "Thanks."

"It's not like I like you or anything, it's just 'cuz I had no one else to ask."

"Oh." Immediately after that, Fuyuka entered, telling Tsurugi visiting hours were long over.

Tsurugi left after saying goodbye. After he left, Fuyuka said to you. "You should really thank him."

"Huh?"

"He's the one that saved you from the accident." Fuyuka said. "He nearly would have got himself killed if the driver hadn't braked in time."

"He did…?" You gasp.

"You just hit your head against the sidewalk and other than a couple of bruises, you're fine." Fuyuka continued. "Now you better get some rest so you can get out of here by tomorrow."

"Hai."

_Tomorrow… How will it turn out?_ You whispered to yourself before falling asleep.

* * *

"Hurry up, [F/n]!" Aoi shouted. "We're going to be late."

"Um… Aoi…" You stepped out of your room self-consciously. "Are you sure it's okay to wear this?"

Aoi had made you wear something you'd never wear, a dress.

"Yes of course~" Aoi said. She was grinning. "Come on now! Can't keep the guys waiting!"

"Ah~" You couldn't protest as Aoi was already pulling you down the stairs and out the front door. She pushed past the two boys all the way out to the waiting car before turning around to look at the two boys' stunned faces.

"Y-You two… l-look really c-cute!" Tenma stuttered. There was a hint of a blush on his face.

"Thank you Tenma." Aoi smiled sweetly. "Ready to go?"

"H-Hai!" Aoi dragged Tenma off before he could say anything else. You look at Tsurugi awkwardly. "Um… hi."

"Hi." He replied, equally awkward. The both of you stood there in silence for a while.

You couldn't help but blush a little. He looks so cool in his tux. I can't believe I'm actually going with him!

He coughed a little, breaking the silence. "Shall we get going?"

You nod, speechless. Tsurugi opens the car door for you and you get in. The ride to the school was silent. Other than the constant mumbling of the driver cursing the traffic, there wasn't a sound to be heard. Well, at least not from you or Tsurugi.

* * *

When the car finally stopped in front of your school, Tsurugi got down first and opened the door for you. You smile a little. You felt a little nervous, this being your first time coming to a school dance. Tsurugi walked into the school with you trailing behind.

Aoi met you at the entrance. "So how is it so far, [F/n]? Any progress?"

"Progress? What about progress?" You asked, puzzled.

"I mean between the two of you, of course." Aoi said winking at you.

"EEEH?" You blushed furiously when you realize what Aoi meant. "What are you talking about?" Realizing that everyone was staring at you, you lowered your voice.

"He doesn't even like me!" You hiss.

"Oh really?" Aoi mused. "You'll never know…"

"Oh shut up."

"Quit pouting and let's get moving!" Aoi said as she began pulling you to the gym where the dance is being held. "The guys are way ahead of us!"

As you were getting pulled along by Aoi, you couldn't help but feel lonely. After all, everyone that came today were all happily chatting with each other while you, other than being dragged around by Aoi, are pretty much alone. Even Tsurugi ditched her. Well from her point of view of course. But the truth is Tsurugi was having problems of his own and Shindou(who appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden) and Tenma was trying to help him solve it.

* * *

Aoi had gone off to dance with Tenma and Tsurugi was no where in sight. You decided to just take a walk outside instead of watching everyone dance.

It was cold outside. You shivered but you didn't feel like going back in. _It would have been worse if it was snowing… _You thought. And just as that thought came to your mind, it started snowing.

"Just great…" You mutter. But you really didn't want to go back in even though you'd probably catch a cold later. You ventured out to the soccer field and sat on one of the benches there just staring at the dark sky.

Unknowingly you started to fall asleep. You woke up when your cell phone rang.

You picked it up, wondering who could be calling at this hour.

"Hello?"

"[L/n]?" Where are you?" It was Tsurugi. He sounded really worried.

"Where am I?" You mumble in reply. You look around. "I'm at the soccer field."

"What are you doing there?" Tsurugi asked. He was about to say something else but Aoi had snatched the phone from him. "[F/n]! Where did you run off to?" She yelled. "Everyone is so worried about you!"

"Define 'everyone'." You mumble. Your body was getting numb from sitting outside in the cold for too long.

"Are you _outside_?" Aoi asked. "You'll freeze!"

"I already feel frozen…" You reply emotionlessly. "I'm at the soccer field…"

"_What?_!" Aoi screamed. "We'll be there right away!"

_Click._ She hung up.

You just sit there staring at your phone. The field was empty. And the emptiness made you feel really lonely. You hugged your knees to your chest trying to fight the tears that were threatening to come out any moment. Soon you heard footsteps of someone coming. You looked up just as Tsurugi sat next to you.

"Found you." He said smiling. He seemed friendlier than earlier. You didn't say anything and just stared at him, your mind in some sort of daze.

"Look, I'm sorry for being cold to you earlier. I was just not in a good mood." He said in a rush. After receiving no response from you, he stopped and asked, "Hey, how long have you been sitting out here?"

"Since an hour ago." You mumble.

"_An_ _hour_ ?" Tsurugi was quite shocked at two things. One, that you were out here for an hour and two, that he didn't notice when you left. He took of his jacket and handed it to you. "Here. You must be cold after sitting out here for an hour."

You stare at the item in his hand wondering if you should accept his offer. True, you were practically freezing but to accept his offer? You didn't want to. He didn't wait for your answer and tossed the jacket over your head. "Just take it."

"Don't you feel cold?" You asked him. He shook his head. "If I feel cold you would feel even colder. So rather than having you freeze to death, I'd risk getting a cold."

You could feel warmth in his voice and you decided to accept his offer. You wrap his jacket around your shoulders. It was warm. The warmth spread though your whole body, making you feel very secure somehow.

"Thank you…" You whisper. Leaning against Tsurugi's shoulder you slowly doze off again.

Tsurugi smirked and watching your sleeping figure closely he whispered, "Merry Christmas [F/n]."

* * *

**Woa~ That's longer than I expected it to be… :O**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh and there might be a sequel. I just decided on that. :D Need to know what you think though. **

**Merry Christmas! **


End file.
